


New Horizons // It's All Coming Together In The End

by lilolilyrae



Series: The Mortifying Ordeal Of Being Known [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: 2019-10-30Terribly sorry that it took me so long to post again, and now that I do its just a tiny chapter... Uni and life in general just has me too busy to write anything long at the moment!





	New Horizons // It's All Coming Together In The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019-10-30  
Terribly sorry that it took me so long to post again, and now that I do its just a tiny chapter... Uni and life in general just has me too busy to write anything long at the moment!

After spending Christmas at the Weasley's, Harry goes home with Draco to Malfoy Manor- well, Black Manor now that the last Malfoy died and both Narcissa and Draco chose to use Narcissa's maiden name in the future. Although it very well might not stay their home for much longer at all, Harry knows. He's curious whether they plan to renovate the building to get rid of the places that hold memories of Voldemort or sell the entire place, but he doesn't want to ask, not just now.

"Are you sure you want to stay? You don't have to, I know you had plans with the- with Ron and Hermione..." Draco mumbles once they arrive through the sitting room floo and Narcissa left the room to go change.

"Of course I'm staying" Harry insists. "I can go ice-skating with them some other time, now I just want to be here for you. Unless- do you want to be alone, or with your mom? I can-"

"No, no" Draco says, stumbling over the words. "I just- I don't really _need_ comfort right now, okay? It's not like he was really a father to me, in the end..."

Harry thinks about how he and Mrs Black had both been necessary to comfort him earlier, but decides not to remind him.

"Okay... Well, then I'd still like to stay here, spend some time together... I'm sure I can distract you a bit if-"

"Oh, you can distract me alright" Draco interrupts him, wiggling his eyebrows and pulling him close. 

Harry rolls his eyes. "Not what I meant" he says with a chuckle. 

"Oh, so you're complaining?" Draco mumbles, their faces now only inches apart.

"Never said that..." Harry smiles against his lips. "You've got something here-" He snips a piece of ash from Draco's hair, no doubt from flooing there earlier.

"Hmm?" 

Draco doesn't seem to hear him, and Harry doesn't feel like complaining, not when their lips finally meet, kiss deepening, bodies flush together and he can stroke a hand over Draco's back to grope his-

"_Uhum_"

Narcissa makes her presence known, standing in the doorway with a knowing smile on her face as the two boys jump apart. 

Harry blushes furiously, not knowing what to do with his hands.

"Dinner is ready- although if you two still need a while, I can put it under a stasis charm...?"

"We will be there in a moment, mother" Draco quickly says, trying to put his hair back in order. Harry giggles, he can't help it. Draco tries to hit him with his elbow while he stumbles to the side to escape it- but he is smiling, too.

Together, they follow Narcissa into the family dining room.


End file.
